Bleeding Love
by PeaceLoveHope15
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has fully matured and ready for a normal teenage life experience. But can she have this while dealing with confused feelings, protective parents, secrets, a mysteriouse and intriguing new Forks resident and a danger she never expected!
1. Chapter 1

I'm free. My heart is racing at the speed of light, my lungs are dilating and contracting so fast they could become one movement. My legs are moving a million miles per hour as the air rushes past me, cooling my body and weaving through my hair that it is sure to leave it in a tangled mess, which if it weren't for the sun and calmness of the tree's, anyone would think a hurricane had arrived just by looking at me. This is one of the feelings I live for.

I concentrate on my breathing and take my eyes off everything around me passing by in a flash, only to have them land beside me on the one thing that can keep up with me, a giant wolf with shaggy, reddish-brown fur.

It's head turns and it's dark eyes lock with my brown ones and I see it. That hint of a smile you wouldn't see on any other normal wolf, or was it a smirk?

Whatever it was, it has now turned playful as his eyes flash and the giant animals body bumps into my side, causing me to stumble off to the side. My reflexes are quick to catch me and help me recover as I pick up my pace to catch up with wolf ahead, bumping his side in the process, resulting in a war to see who can throw off whom.

We're racing through the forest, our bare feet moving us so fast that if we hit a tree, we would run straight through it. But that would never happen; I've run this path a million times and know the forest like my dad knows the details of every car ever invented!

As we near the opening of the clearing, I'm quick to act as I leap into the air, grabbing the fur of the wolf's left shoulder with my right hand. The wolf it just as quick though, as he to leaps into the air, turning and flipping us so when we land, my body is cushioned by his from the impact of us hitting the ground…

Typical, always trying to protect me.

I'm laughing as I hold tight to the fur and we roll slightly down the end of a small hill and in a flash I notice that as we are rolling, the fur I was once gripping becomes smooth skin, two, big, strong arms have encircled my waist and the melodic noise of his laughter has joined mine.

We come to a stop on the thick grass covered by beautiful wild flowers, me on top of him as our laughter takes over our bodies.

Incase you are wondering, I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, half human, half vampire.

When I was conceived, my dad was a vampire, my mum a human. They had just married and when I was born, instead of dying at child birth, my mother got her wish of forever with my father and was turned into a vampire, hence the whole half and half thing.

In the 8 years since then, I have matured physically and mentally into a full grown 17 year old girl, which is the age I will stay for the rest of my life, one of the many props for being part vamp!! I have long, wavy bronze hair, colour from my dad, with intense brown eyes from my mum. My once pale skin as gained a nice, soft tan from the sun, which adds nicely to the glow I get when I'm in the sun, instead of the full sparkly effect the rest of my vampire family get.

My family has taught me everything I need to know in life.

Uncle Emmett taught me how to play sports and to hunt, Uncle Jasper taught me to fight and use my strength to protect myself, which is why I fing it funny that his wife, Auntie Alice, made sure I knew everything there was to know about fashion, shopping and how to throw an awesome party! Aunt Rosalie, Emmetts wife, made sure I has an equal amount of normal teenage life, always thought positive and gave the best advice on boys. Everything I know on history and medical treatment comes from Carlisle and my cooking, language and artistic skills are from Esme.

The rest I learnt from my parents, from my love of reading and poetry to playing the piano, from being strong yet so sensitive and kind. My clumsiness, feeling, emotions, ambitions, dreams and the ability to love so strong, it's all from them. They helped me to become who I am today!

And then there's Jacob. He's always been there, I can't remember a time without him. Through the good and the bad he has been my comfort, my best friend who understands me inside and out. We relate and understand each other in our own way, with him being able to phase at will form his human form into a wolf and the fact that he will not age, so his body will remain physically grown to the equivalent of a 25-year-old. He fits in with my family and they all get along, but I always wonder about the weird and knowing looks they give us from time to time. I love Jacob, I always have, but sometimes it scares me just how much.

As I lie on top of him with his warm arms still around me, our laughter dies down as our bodies start to feel the slight exhaustion from our previous activities.

_"Wow Nessie, think that's the third time this week I've beaten you,"_ Jacob says with a cheeky grin as he looks up at me.

I reply with an annoyed look and start poking at his sides, causing him to protest and try to remove my hands, but his laughter gives him away.

He flips us over so he's now leaning over me, using his arms on either side of me to stop himself crushing my body. His face turns serious as he asks the question I've been waiting for him to ask all day, _"How are you?"_

I sigh, it's the beginning of a new school year for all the teenage residents of Fork's High, everyone but me. Because of my abnormally fast aging, my parents home schooled me with the help of the rest of the family, which don't get me wrong was great. I learnt more than I think I ever would at school, but now that I've stopped growing, I thought they would at least let me have the experience.

"_I'm fine,"_ I reply. "I just don't understand why they won't let me go, I really want to Jake!"

_"Their just looking out for you Ness, they know what it's like and how hard it can get and so do I,"_ he brushes a strand of hair away from my face, "_You'll make friends and while they grow older, you'll stay the same, raising suspicions ad having to lie to the people you care about. Then before you know it, they'll all be gone and you'll be left to start the same thing all over again."_

I get aggravated now as I push him off me, sitting up and looking to the sky, _"But I already have friends and I'll be fine keeping people from finding the truth, it's not like anybody knows about us already do they? The traveling part I'm fine with, I want to travel and see the world and most of all I want to go to school! It's a part of normal teenage life!"_

He sits up next to me and I feel the radiating warmth of his body as he follows my gaze to the slightly cloudy sky, _"Look Ness, this is something you should be discussing with Bella and Edward, I don't wanna ruin your day! Beside's, look at it this way, you get heaps of time to spend with me!"_

It's my turn to be playful now as I turn to him and say,"_Yeah, but it won't be as good as hanging out with the other guys."_ I laugh as I watch his fall and harden and when he looks away I hear him mutter,

_"Mmm, and if they know what's good for them they'll stop their eyes from always roaming your body and keep their hands off!"_

_"Jacob Black are you jealous?"_ I tease as I nudge him slightly.

His face becomes hesitant and worried before he leans over me, sending shivers down my spine as he closes the distance between us to whisper in my ear,

_"Very jealous it's almost unbearable,"_ then pulling back slightly to place a light, lingering kiss at the corner of my lips.

Ok, where did that come from? I mean, Jacob and I are just friends and I know that I have been starting to feel more for him lately but I can't read too much into this right? I can't ruin our friendship and I don't want things to be awkward between us no matter how much I want us to be more! I may be matured into young women, but he only sees me as a little sister, when you think of it I am only technically 8 years old! But still, what just happened?

He's looking at me with an unreadable expression, so to break the tension; I lift my hand to his cheek and use my gift to show him an image of a very angry dad, yelling at us for being home late, another prop for being part vamp, being able to show people my thoughts with just a touch.

He smiles at me agreeing and pulls me up and we start a peacefully silent walk back to the house and I'm happy nothing is awkward. I can't help but wonder about that moment though and what he meant and how I hoped there was more to come. But one thing I knew for sure, I'd have to keep control of these thoughts around dad, his gift for being a vampire, being able to read people's thought and he didn't need to touch them to do so!

* * *

**Hi everyone,**

**First i just wanna say thanks for reading and giving this story a shot! This is my first ever fanfiction i've ever written so very nervous and don't know if't very good so please reveiw as your feedback is greatly appreciated and helpful!!! I will try and update as much as possible but doing VCE this year and so far i've had a lot on my plate, it's school holidays so finally had the time to write and post this!**

**Once again, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!!**

**Miranda xo**


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived home just in time for dinner, my family, especially Esme and Carlisle, find it refreshing have to cook for me and they always make sure it's the best. When I was younger, my vampire side would get the best of me and I would always demand for blood, but I've learned to love the human food as I can survive on both.

I sit at the table and dad comes over to place a plate of apricot chicken with mashed potatoes in front of me before placing a kiss on my forehead.

_"Jacob not joining you today?"_ he asks.

_"No. He had Alpha stuff to take care of with the pack."_

_"Oh."_ I hear him clear his throat, _"and what did you two get up to today?"_ his voice has a slight protective and worried note to it and I fight my mind to make sure it doesn't wonder back to a certain moment that happened earlier. Instead, I decide to distract myself and him, by replying by thought,

_"Not much, just went for the usual run."_ I hear him sigh in relief before adding in my head, _"We also talked about the whole school thing."_

This gets me a frustrated sigh this time and before I know it, he's sitting next to me at the table. A hard expression is on his face, although I can see the slight ping of regret fullness.

_"Renesmee we've talked about this!"_

_"No, you and mum have talked about it, I got no say!"_ I slightly yell in my head, pushing my dinner away from me.

_"If you went to school, we would be faced with many risks. You'd have to be so careful and lie to your friends. You don't understand how hard it is to watch people move forward in life, growing old and doing life the right way while your stuck standing still. You don't know how hard it is and how much it chips away at you."_

I don't even relies the tears that have formed in my eyes as my voice comes out in a whisper, _"So what you are saying is your unhappy with your life?"_

_"God no Renesmee,"_ he stands and scoops me up into his arms before taking a seat on my chair. _"We've all been through a lot, giving up things we love and making so many sacrifices to keep our secret. Being a vampire is not all that great, or safe, everyone around you is at risk. There was once a time when I wasn't happy at all, but that changed when I met your mother. I fell so deeply in love with her and was so amazed at how much she cared and was willing to risk and give up for a monster like me. I took a chance with her and all the danger I put her and the rest of the family in, even Jacob and his pack, I hated myself for it because all I wanted to do was protect her from harm. Then we had you and you were so small and fragile that at that moment I realized I could never be happier. I had my own family and from that day I promised not to make any more mistakes to put you, or your mother, in danger. I don't want you to ever go through the pain I went through!"_

I looked up at my father whose face was fixated on the table with the same hard expression. I'd always looked up to my father and thought the best of him. He's a great man, strong and kind and always looking out for people and doing what is best by them. I guess I never considered everything he went through, becoming a vampire and having to live year after year with his secret. The struggles he's been through, the things he's seen and the pain and guilt he's felt, I wish I could take it all away from him, he doesn't deserve it, and none of them do. I love my dad and this family so much that if they've had to make sacrifices all their lives, I can make this one and not go to school.

_"You could never be a monster,"_ I whispered as I placed my hand flat against his, palm to palm, and showed him my thought of me, him and mum, happily playing and laughing together. As I showed him this, I also used my thoughts to tell him how much I loved him and that I trust him no matter what and this family, this family will stay strong.

He kissed my cheek and whipped away a tear that had fallen with that crooked smile my mum loved, _"I love you too Renesmee."_

* * *

_"__So let your feet start shuffling and let your hips sway, I know your hearts as hungry as mine."_

In what seems like one fluent movement, Emmett grabs my hand and spins me round to the fridge as uncle Jasper opens the door and I grab 2 eggs, swaying my hips to the music as I toss them over my shoulder for Emmett to catch with ease. Jaspers next to grab my hand as he rolls me outwards and then back towards him, laughing as we dance around the kitchen making breakfast and Emmett starts to belt out the lyrics,

_"Tell me what's so bad, about feeling good? Tell me what's so bad, about feeling good."_

I can't help but laugh harder as Emmett begins to sway his hips down low, which is strange looking for a guy his size and Jasper tries his best at shuffling, which to me looks like an uncoordinated version of a person running on the spot. Ever since I was born and found a love for music, The Cullen's, as Emmett likes to call it, 'got their groove on.'

I move around the kitchen, letting loose as my hands fly about freely until I run into a warm, solid chest and look up into the grinning face of Jacob. I grab his hand and force him to join us in our careless dance until the song comes to an end and we are left in a fit of laughter.

_"Jacob, just in time for breakfast,"_ Jasper says as he places two plates on the counter for Emmett to serve on.

_"So you going to this party I hear Anna invited you to or what?"_ Emmett asks, pushing the plates over to us. I feel a rush of jealousy go through me and I try to hide it as I feel Jasper's gaze watching me as if he was expecting this response. Anna is one of the local school girls, long, dark hair, heavily made up face, fake tan, legs that go on for miles and a skirt that would not be seen on a PG-13 movie, in other words, everything a guy wants.

_"Ahhh I don't think so, probably just help Seth fix up a bike he found, says he's got some big ideas for it or something."_

Before any of us can say anything else, a very bubbly and excited Alice comes racing into the room, _"Renesmee guess what! That cute guy you hang out with every now and then with the sandy blonde hair called last night and invited you to a party Saturday night and after a lot of convincing, I got your dad to agree to let you go!! And I think sandy hair may have a crush on you"_ she says in an overly happy voice while dancing her away around me and Jacob and into Jasper's awaiting arms where he places a soft kiss to her temple.

i'm wat to excited to notice the loud clang of Jacob's knife and fork being dropped to his plate and my smile is huge as I give an excited squeal and race around to give her a big thank you hug.

_"Is that the same party you where invited to Jacob?"_ I hear Jasper say beside me and I can't help but pick up a hint of teasing in his voice.

_"Oh are you going?"_ Alice asks Jacob and before I can tell her no, Jacob's reply stuns me, saying, _"Sure am, supposed to be a good night I hear."_

_"But you just said….."_ I begin, looking at him confused but I'm once again cut off by Emmett asking me, _"What you gonna wear Nessie?"_ and I see him and Jasper exchange knowing smiles as Jacob suddenly becomes busy eating his food.

_"Omg yes,"_ Alice squeals, turning me towards her, _"we have to go shopping to find the perfect outfit! I want my little niece looking hot for her first real party and all the boys drooling over her!"_

I hear a low growl come from Jacob and at the same time Emmett whisper to Jasper, _"unluckily for them!"_ before they both start to chuckle and head out of the kitchen, nudging Jacob along the way. I'm gonna have to ask them about that later, even though I know I won't get anything out of them now that they see Jacob as another brother.

_"Alice, Edward tells me you plan on sending out daughter off to a party looking very inappropriately,"_ my mum says with a smile on her face as she enters the kitchen. She pulls out two glasses and fills one to the top with fresh animal blood from the fridge, while filling the other with half blood, half water and handing it to me and I giver her a kiss on the cheek. I guess you could say that as I am not a full vampire, blood is like my own personal brand of cordial.

_"Edward needs to stay out of other people's heads and learn to trust me. I would never do that, just get her something really nice with a little bit of an edge to it."_

_"I can't say I like the sounds of that. I may have agreed to letting you go, but that doesn't mean I will agree on what you wear,"_ my father teases as he sudden;y appears behind my mother and wraps his arms around my mum from behind while kissing her.

_"And yes Jacob, I am trusting you to look after her, but that's it,"_ dad says suddenly while him and Jacob share a look I can't quite figure out, guess dad heard whatever he was thinking, I wonder what it was.

_"Well we best be off, we have a big day of shopping ahead of us. Bella are you coming?"_ Alice asks as she begins to leave the room.

Mum smiles and nods then looks at me with a face I know to mean, _'we may not want to, but we have to,'_ and we both laugh before she grabs my dads hand and leads him out of the room to get ready.

_"So I thought you were helping Seth?"_ I ask Jacob, turning towards him with a questioning face.

_"Yeah, ummm I got the dates mixed up, helping him next week."_

_"Huh, really,"_

_"Yep, really. And besides, it's a good thing, by the sounds of things I wouldn't wanna miss out on this night with you,"_ he replies with a cheeky laugh and a wink, before phasing into his wolf form out the giant window and running off into the distance.

I stand there a little shocked before a small smile comes to my face and the excitement for the party takes over my body again. I think it's time I test Jacob's feelings for me, because unless I'm wrong about these things going on, there's something there, and I'm never the type to sit around and wait to see, besides, you never know if you never try!

_"Renesmee let's go!"_ Alice calls and my smile turns wicked on my face.

Let the fun begin!!

* * *

**so another chapter and i am surprised at how fast i updated, although i am not sure about this chapter!**

**once again reveiws and feedback are awesome as they let me know how i'm doing and if i can make any changes!!**

**will try to update again soon before school starts back!**

**thanks everyone xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Shopping with Alice, it's an experience like no other!! With our super vampire speed, done when no one was watching, we had managed to visit at least 50 shops and tried on over 120 outfits in the 2 hours we were there. Not to mention lunch and the huge argument mum and I had with Alice to convince her that I would not be wearing make-up to the party as I hated it and believed that everybody, including me, looked the most beautiful when it was their own, natural look! Let's just say that the way it ended, I'll be surprised if we are ever welcomed back into Macey's Make-Up wonder world! Alice found the perfect outfit before we had even gone into the shop and tried it on with her psychic ability, which I wished she would have seen before my legs were ready to kill me. I must admit though, the outfit is perfect and exactly what we were all looking for, I can't wait for the party!!!

Mum and Alice had to run off fast to get back in time to leave for the hunting trip, so as I was staying home, I decided to take my time and walk. As I got a few streets away from the crowded shops, I rounded the corner into a small alley way and found myself faced with 4 men in dark suits with dark sunglasses covering their eyes. What caught my attention most about their appearance was something seemed different about these men, as if they weren't like normal humans and their smell was completely off. They seemed to be waiting for something and I felt my stomach twist when I realized just what that was……..me!

The biggest man with long, dark hair in a ponytail gave a dangerously creepy smirk before lunging towards me to grab my arm. I quickly dodged him before swinging my left leg around to come in contact with his face, just as uncle Jasper had taught me, and it made a large crack sound as he fell to the ground with a thud.

_"Well looks like she wants to do this the hard way boys,"_ I heard the guy with red hair and big, Vin Diesel arms say with an amused voice and when I turned away from the unconscious man on the floor, I saw all 3 men creating a wall with their bodies and making their way towards me.

You know what makes me feel sorry for these people the most, is that while someone taught them well to corner an innocent girl and possible fight or abduct them, nobody taught them what to do when that person turns out to be a half-vampire with a protective wolf friend. Poor guys, they never thought they would have to face a very angry werewolf and a pissed of half vampire, they just thought they would have a simple task to do and be done. Why the werewolf you ask, well all my life if I've ever been by myself and found myself in trouble, Jacob would always come to the rescue. He uses the excuse that he can sense and feel when I am in danger, but I always think he just follows me to make sure I'm safe when I wonder off on my own.

As I back up into a corner and keep calm waiting for Jacob, I hear the sound of an angry growl, but not his growl. I turn towards the owner of the noise to find a mysterious guy with short, light brown hair and pale-pinkish skin mid air, landing on one of the guy's backs and slamming him to the ground. The other two switch their attention to the guy and begin to attack. Mystery guy is quick to block and defend himself as he dodges every hit thrown at him and responds with some impressively hard blows to the suit wearing men's face's and stomachs.

I stand there stunned until he turns to me and yells, _"Run, I'll take care of them! Go, run!!!"_

I don't know what made me do it, but the next thing I knew I was running, out of the alley way and towards the woods. I ran as fast as I could to one of the two places I felt most safe in, Jacob's arms. But as I headed towards Emily's where I knew he would be, I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't come and what had just happened.

* * *

When I arrived at Emily's, all the wolf pack was there. After I was born, I loved to spend time with the pack and soon became like one of them, especially since I spent so much time with Jacob. Emily and Sam's 4 year old daughter, Selena, was the first to notice me as she let out a cheerful squeal and came running into my arms. I babysit Selena for extra money sometimes and even Jake helps out to.

I picked her up into a hug and swung her around as she giggled.

_"Ne Ne I missed you!"_

_"Aww I missed you too little one,"_ I replied as I rubbed my nose against hers.

I pout her down suddenly as I knew what was about to come next and she moved out of the way just in time for Seth, Quil, Embry and Paul to come charging towards me for a group hug and send us crashing to the ground, the usual welcome I got. We were laughing so hard as we began to play fight and I was surprised that Seth could even get out, "_Where you been Nessie? It's been way to long!"_

_"Yeah, where's Jacob been hiding you? Or is our company just not as good as his anymore?"_ Embry joked as I playfully nudged him and replied with a soft _"Shut up."_

_"Yeah uncle Jacob,"_ I heard Selena say as we turned to find her perched on Jacob's back standing near the front porch, her big, innocent eyes looking right at him, _"why do u spend so much time with Ne Ne. Do you love her like daddy loves mummy?"_

I could instantly feel myself blush as the others doubled over in laughter.

_"You have no idea,"_ I heard Paul say under his breath and I was once again left out of what it meant and was wondering why.

_"You know Ness, your cute when you blush,"_ I heard Jacob say with some amusement and I snapped out of my thoughts to look up at him and see a smirky grin on his face as he changed the subject.

_"So do you,"_ I replied just as witty.

_"Ohhhh," _I heard the others say as Jake cocked and eyebrow, _"I'm a boy Ness, we don't blush."_

_"Really,"_ I said as I stood up and walked towards him. _"So there's nothing I can do right now that will make you blush?"_

I was standing in front of him by now, Selena already gone and I could hear the others go silent with anticipation of what I would do next.

I moved myself even closer to him, looking him straight in the eye the whole time as I placed one hand on his shoulder and felt him tense slightly. I used my other hand to slowly and lightly trail; it up his muscle chest nd I slowly started to lean my head towards his. When I saw his eyes quickly avert to the boys behind as followed by a small tint to his cheeks as he moved his face an inch towards mine, I moved my lips to his cheeks and whispered,

_"Thought you said boy's don't blush!"_

I kissed the corner of his earlobe and cheek before smirking and turning to head inside, leaving behind a stunned Jake and 3 very shocked boys with their mouths hanging open.

_"Dude, you just got owned!"_ I heard one of the guys say.

_"Wow"_

_"Yep, that was awesome. Don't think I've ever seen Jake so transfixed before, better yet blush! And looks like it's still going."_

_"I think she's got him whipped…………OUCH!"_

_"Well played Cullen, well played."_

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen to find Emily stirring a pot of something on the stove and Leah grating some cheese, both laughing at the same thing I was.

_"So I'm told we have a first time partier tomorrow night,"_ Leah said with a wicked grin on her face. _"Are you drinking?"_

_"Umm I'm not sure,"_ I replied honestly as I took a seat next to her at the bench.

_"You should, we all are. Well we won't be getting drunk, just having enough to get our confidence up and give us a hype. There's nothing wrong with having a few, you may even have the courage to do something you've wanted to do for a while."_ She winked and I gave her a small laugh, knowing what she was intending as the boys walked in.

_"Nessie under the influence of alcohol, now that would be a sight to see. Pretty sure she would be 10 times as active and crazy as she already is!"_

_"Can't be as bad as the first time you drank Quil. What did you throw up after the second drink?" _Jacob said teasingly as Emily let out a sort of annoyed grunt, remembering the memory of when she had to clean up after him, (he was a the funniest mess I've ever seen,) as she place two large trays of spaghetti down on the table, along with a bowl of salad.

_"Well at least she will have people looking out for her, cause surely you would care more for her then you do me and wouldn't let her climb a tree cause she wants to pick a star and then leave her stranded there all night!"_ Embry said with an annoyed face.

_"We came back for you the next morning, I mean we couldn't stop you, you were too determined in picking yourself some stars,"_ Leah said as she tried to control her laughter, but failed with all the rest of us.

_"Ahh the good times and just think of all the more we have to come,"_ Paul laughed, but stopped suddenly when a handful of spaghetti hit him directly in the face.

We all stopped and waited in silence, waiting for the next person's move before all lunging for the spaghetti and salad and taking part in a full on food fight.

As I saw Leah across the room, I decided to sneak up and surprise her with some nice tomatoes to the head, but when I was almost there, tomatoes in hand, I was caught by two strong arms around my waist from behind as a handful of spaghetti came in contact with my left cheek and neck.

I let out a squeal and laughed as Jake spun and I turned in his arms, freeing one of my arms and raising it to get payback with the tomatoes. I watched his faced turn shocked as I was about to hit when we all stopped as we heard the door open and turned to see curious looking Sam at the door, eyebrows knotted in confusion and trying not to let the smile show on his face. He looked at us for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders, _"Well, guess we are eating out tonight,"_ he said and we all cracked up in laughed. I took this time to get a distracted Jake smack on the head with the tomatoes and I heard Sam roar with laughter as the sloppy tomatoes ran down his defeated face.

My worries from earlier were forgotten.

* * *

When Jacob and I arrived back to my place, I went to the upstairs bathroom to take a shower while Jacob used the downstairs one. After cleaning up I let my hair fall loosly in dark, wet, ringlets that reached to the middle of my back and put on Jake's grey sweat pants I still from him that were a little too big and hung low on my waist with a tight, black singlet top.

Jacob was already sitting on the couch watching T.V when I cam down and couldn't help but smile a little when I saw him give me a once over when he saw me. I suddenly remembered the events from earlier today and decided to investigate why Jacob never came.

_"Jacob, did you get any strange feelings today? Like something bad was happening?"_ I asked, leaning against the door frame and playing mindlessly with the bracelet Jake gave me when I was little.

_"No, how come?"_ he asked, turning towards me with a curious face.

_"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering,"_ I lied in the best reassuring voice I could, but the disappointment that Jake didn't feel anything was enough to make my heart sink and show. Maybe I was wrong after all.

I avoided his eyes as I heard him get up and move towards me till he was right in front of me.

_"Nessie, what's really going on, I know you and when something is up so just tell me, please."_ He used his fingers to push my chin up and meet his eyes.

_"It's just today, after shopping with Alice, I was walking home and I got cornered by these weird guys in suits and realized I was in trouble. So I stayed calm and waited for you, but you never came……and well, you always come. So when I got away I ran straight to Emily's, but of course I forgot all about it, but now I'm thinking about it again and it just scares me that you didn't feel anything and that maybe you don't care that much anymore, but I guess you can't always be there for me,"_ I said in one breath, thank god I didn't need to breathe that much. I looked up at Jake only to see him fully tensed with his hands clenched and a cold expression.

_"You were attacked today and I didn't know! How could I have not known?"_ he said through clenched teeth. I saw him begin to shake and could feel the heat from his body getting hotter…………I knew what was coming next.

_"Jacob no, it's ok,"_ I tried to reassure him, but he turned away from me and grabbed a hold of the wall.

"_Ness, go to your room. You need to get out of here incase you get hurt."_

_"No!" _I said forcefully with tears forming in my eyes…….damn hormones, they make me so emotional!! I went behind him and touched his shoulder.

_"No Jake, look at me, I'm here, I'm safe!"_ I said as I turned his face towards me.

_"Please don't push me away or hide this side of you from me. I trust you, I know you could never hurt me…….please."_ I hated that when he got angry and was about to phase, he would force me to leave as he thought he was protecting me.

I had one hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder as he finally calmed a little and looked at me, placing a warm hand on my cheek, _"I would never push you away; I just don't ever want to see you get hurt, you don't know how much you mean to me! Which is why I'm so mad at myself for not being there or knowing that you needed me."_

I felt him getting worked up again so I used my ability to show him every happy memory I've had with him and finally felt him become completely calm. He gave me a soft smile when I stopped and whispered a _'Thank you."_

I reached up on my tippy-toes to place a kiss on his cheek, but ended up getting the corner of his mouth. As I pulled back slightly, he moved his head towards mine so I could feel his breath on my lips and our noses touched. His hand run from my shoulder, down my back to the small of my waist, causing me to take in a shaky breath.

His hand on my cheek slowly moved my face closer to his and I felt my heart stop beating and eyes flutter close, I was in bliss!

But no, the stupid phone couldn't let me have what I wanted! It just had to ring at that moment and interrupt everything.

My eyes opened and I bit my lip as Jake gave a sigh and moved away from me.

I went to the phone and put on my best cheerful voice, "Hello."

_"Hey honey, just calling to make sure everything is ok,"_ I heard mum say from the other end of the line.

_"Yep, everything's fine, was just about to go to bed actually, shopping wore me out. How is the hunting trip?"_

_"It's fine, your uncle Emmett is determined to get this bear he believes to be mocking him somehow. Anyway, I rang to tell you we will be home in the afternoon. Alice say she needs to make sure she has plenty of time to get you ready for the party," _my mum laughed and my frustrated aside, I laughed along with her, before we said our goodbyes.

I found Jake standing in the same place I left him, looking off into space. When he noticed me he cleared his throat, "_Well, ahh I think I should go, let you get some sleep."_

_"No. Stay with me,"_ I said, pleading with my eyes as I held his gaze.

_"Always,"_ he said as he sat on the couch, putting his arm out and motioning with his head for me to join him.

I sighed in relief and curled next to him, resting my head his shoulder as his arm tightened around me. It wasn't long before I was drifting off to sleep, a million thoughts running through my mind. Who were those people today? Who was that mysterious guy? Why didn't Jake feel anything when he still feels the same? And most of all, the party! I can't wait to see Jake's reaction when he see's what I'm wearing and I think I will take Leah's advice and have a few drink's. All I need is to boost my confidence, god knows I need it if I want what almost happened before to happen again. Good thing I know just the people to get it off!! Cue evil smirk here :)

* * *

**hi,**

**sorry for the wait, hopefully this was worth it!**

**i've started the next chapter and will hopefully have it up soon, which will include the party!**

**thanks for the people who are reviewing, it means so much :)**

Miranda


End file.
